Johanna's Seduction
by Poison Thrills
Summary: Johanna follows Effie back to her room after a night of blantantly hitting on her.


Once they arrive at Effie's door, Johanna finally manages to take her eyes' off of Effie's ass and prepare herself. She knows it's going to take a lot of charm and sweet talking to get into that room. Effie fumbles with her keys, mumbling a 'goodnight' while Johanna slides up behind her.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Johanna inquires.

Effie swallows hard and answers, "That would be extremely inappropriate, Johanna."

Johanna steps toward her, closing the gap between them. She presses her body against her back, wraps her fingers against each of Effie's hips and leans her head forward, brushing her lips against Effie's ear.

Johanna whispers seductively, "That's the whole point, Effie." She slips her hands under Effie's shirt, exploring the skin on her stomach. Effie shudders, though she doesn't pull away, so Johanna takes it as a sign to continue. She lets her hands wander until they reach her bra, but when she tries to slip her fingers underneath, Effie's hands shoot up to stop them.

"I shouldn't be doing this," whispers Effie, half to Johanna and half to herself. "No. No, I can't do this Johanna."

"Shit. You're not going to let me in, are you," Johanna realizes. She removes her hands from Effie's skin while taking a step back.

Effie turns around to face her and starts to apologize, but Johanna cuts her off.

"It's okay, really. You go into your room and I'll stand outside your door all night, screaming your name for the whole floor to hear," Johanna laughs. "Actually, I think I'll do it naked to get people's imaginations going as to what the fuck happened."

Effie's eyes go wide with fear, but she tries to keep her composure. Johanna _has _to be bluffing.

"You wouldn't dare," Effie breathes.

Johanna laughs again, "Did you just _dare _me Effie Trinket? You should really know better than to dare me." And with that Johanna pulls off her shirt in one fluid motion, tossing it to the floor. Effie is in such a state of shock that she does nothing when Johanna kicks off her shoes, undoes her belt, and slips off her pants. But when Johanna reaches to unclasp her bra, Effie finally comes to.

"Are you insane?" She hisses, grabbing Johanna by the arm and pulling her into her room. She then peeks out into the hall to make sure no one saw and quickly retrieves Johanna's scattered clothes. As Effie is closing the door behind them, Johanna takes a moment to look around.

"Nice room," Johanna comments.

Clearly annoyed, Effie shoots back, "You know as well as I do that all the rooms are the same in this hotel."

"Touche," Johanna responds with a grin.

Effie sighs, "What do you want from me, Johanna?"

"What do I want?" Johanna asks. She closes in on Effie, causing her to stumble backwards till her back hits the wall. Johanna grabs each of her hands and raises her arms above her head, using her left hand to hold Effie's wrists together, pinning them against the wall. Effie is taken aback by this, but doesn't struggle or protest.

"I want…" She starts to answer, trailing a finger down the right side of Effie's neck. Effie inhales sharply and closes her eyes at the sensation. Johanna pauses a moment, carefully considering what her next words will be.

"I want to feel your skin against mine. I want to know what you taste like. But most importantly, I want you to give into your desires. To say, 'Fuck you,' to people and their judgements. I want you to do what you want for once, regardless of what people will think."

They stand in silence for a few moments, giving the words time to sink in. When Effie finally does respond, she opens her eyes and stares directly into Johanna's.

"How do you know that you're what I want?" Effie boldly counters.

Johanna laughs, "Oh that's easy, sweetheart. Every time I'm near, your skin breaks out in goosebumps. Your voice is clear and confident into a microphone when thousands of people are listening, but with me, it shakes. And the few times I've caught you staring at me, you wouldn't even look in my direction for the rest of the night. You can refuse to acknowledge it, but it doesn't change the fact that I cause a physical reaction in you."

Effie only waits a few seconds till she sternly says, "Please let go of my hands, Miss Mason." Johanna obliges and Effie walks towards the door. Johanna sighs and follows her, expecting to be kicked out, but instead, hears a familiar click. She looks at the door confused till she realizes what happened. Effie has locked it.


End file.
